Shades of Lies
by Niaf
Summary: Sequel to The Lies We Tell. Harry finally begins to have a home, a family and a place where he belongs, but what happens when a man everyone thought was guilty is found to be innocent. Will it destroy that home or will he too become a part of Harry's new family. Warnings inside. Mentor/Father Severus, Abused Harry, Good Malfoys
1. 1: Traveling To Meet A Spy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters they belong solely to J. K. Rowling an amazing writer. Truly brilliant. I only have the honor of playing with them for this story and hopefully others. Please read the real story of Harry Potter from J. K. Rowling's amazing books. For they are truly worth every read. I have read them so many times I have lost count.

 **Summery:** This is the continuation of The Lies We Tell. This story will have three POVs every chapter (you'll see who the POVs are as the story progresses. Each POV will be stated above the section)

 **Authors Note:** If anyone would like to be my Beta please PM me. Don't be shy to leave a review!

 **Warnings:** Deals with themes of a more mature nature. Such as mentions of: near death experiences. Abuse of a child. Mentions Rape (no details given). Self harm. Rated T to be safe.

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

Severus sat down on his bed his eyes drifting close as he leaned back against the headboard. He should have been settling down to sleep, but the long moments he'd spent after the headmaster's visit holding the sleeping child in his arms still replayed in his mind. Spinning around like long forgotten memories. He slowly opened his eyes again and looked up to the single picture he had on his nightstands. A much younger image of himself arms wrapped around a smiling Lily Evans in their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. The younger Severus had eyes only for the woman encircled in his arms. A full head and shoulders taller then the petite redhead it was easy for her to lean against his shoulder and look up at him. The look on her face in that photo was one of adoration and love. A look he would kill to have kept on her face for the whole of his life, only it hadn't been that way.

Tears threatened to fall as he regarded the image. Tears he had shed often enough in the long empty hours of darkness in which he couldn't sleep. So much shame, so much pain, so much grief swam in his mind at the regrets that always resided just behind his cold empty mask. Only one man knew the true depth of his emotions and even he didn't know all that there was to know.

Silently reaching out. He traced the edge of her face over the glass with his finger. His eyes drinking in the loving expression she gave his younger self. "I won't fail you again Lily," Severus whispered so softly as he let his eyes close and allowed the grief and pain inside to wash over him. A single tear escaping his rigid mask.

For long hours he sat in silence. His eyes closed. His head bowed. His hands having fallen away from the picture to rest in his lap. Lost to his thoughts. Lost in his pain.

The dawn sun filtered through the dark shading over the window in his bedroom causing the room to light up with a dark green light. Severus blinked his blurry eyes to look at the window questioningly. He stretched the sore muscles and kinks from his body. Realizing he'd fallen asleep sitting up. Though from the ache in his body he knew he'd not slept long. Rising he changed into more formal black robes that he wore during the summer or when he was on official business rather then his usual teaching robes. These robes were much more fitted and a lot more fashionable and expensive then his normal style. Yawning widely. He left his room. Stopping to check on his young charge as he went. The boy was still asleep. Surprisingly he had not moved from where Severus had set him last night when he'd finally gone to bed himself.

* * *

HARRY POTTER POV

* * *

Harry had fallen asleep soon after their return from Diagon Alley. Not having realized that he had in fact fallen asleep when he'd first lain back against his bed to stare up at the ceiling. Holding the book his father had got him against his chest. He was exhausted. As much as the trip had been fun, it had been exhausting as well. He hadn't been sleeping as well as he'd like due to nightmares.

Harry woke up hours later to find himself surrounded by darkness and covered in cold sweat. Shaking from the memories that had risen up. He wanted to run and hide. His mind was awash in panic and terror. He could still see the cold blood red eyes watching him from over the body of his friend. Hear the cold harsh voice talking in soft tones about her death. The words resonating in his mind. He felt the same all consuming terror as he had that night. As that memory had flashed by the one of his uncle standing over him in the same manor as Tom Riddle had stood over Ginny just moments before flew into being in his mind. The sound of the belt embedding itself into his flesh resonating in his mind like the cold icy words of Tom had moments before. Those sounds combined with the taunts of his uncle in harsh disgusted tones.

Tears fell down Harry's face as he grabbed his invisibility cloak and threw it on himself. Feeling the familiar comfort of being hidden wash over him. He crept silently from his room to knock on Severus's door. Hopping that Severus wasn't asleep. Wanting to know he wasn't alone in the darkness. Needing someone to tell him he was safe. He'd come to trust the man and his kindness. Come to rely on being able to seek him out after a nightmare. Now shaken and alone without Severus appearing as soon as he woke, he felt vulnerable and unsafe. Unprotected. The feeling intensified as silence reigned and no velvet baritone voice told him to enter.

His hand hovered over the door when he heard that voice speaking in the living room. With quick steps the boy crept to the open door and froze. Looking on as the Headmaster's words washed over him. He had to return to his Uncle's home. Fear sized his heart and he gasped for breath. The rest of their words lost as those words resonated in his mind. The all consuming terror of his nightmare took over and he ran straight at Severus.

Harry didn't realize the invisibility cloak had fallen away to pool on the floor. Nor did he really realize what was being said. Panic was all consuming. He dove for the one safe harbour he had. Severus. Feeling the powerful arms lift him into place and hold him tightly against that strong muscular chest was a relief to Harry. Safe and oddly comforted by the man's strong presence. His eyes shut and the feeling of panic lessoned as he felt his breathing finally ease. Darkness coming in to claim him, Harry let it feeling the safety of his protector washing away the fear and panic easing his mind into peaceful slumber once more.

Harry awoke in his bed late the next morning blinking. He didn't remember falling asleep. He didn't remember much of anything. Slowly memories began to filter back in. Embarrassment and shame washed over him as he realized what he'd done. If anyone found out. Harry pushed all those thoughts away. Rising slowly he got showered and dressed in one of his new wizarding outfits. Feeling much better being dressed in wizards clothing rather then muggle. Somehow it made it feel much more real to him. Like he really was in the wizard world. Not going back to the muggle existence.

As much as he didn't want to face Severus after what had happened last night Harry knew he couldn't stay hidden in his room all day. He could still remember how much fun it had been to brew potions with Severus. To work on his summer homework and have the man review it for him. To have access to his amazing library. He could still remember being chastised for not applying his full potential during his last two years of school. Having to redo his summer homework until it was to Severus's satisfaction. How good it had felt to have the man give him the ghost of a smile that signified his pleasure at the completed work. Most of all he remembered those two times they had gone out to a theme park.

Learning potions with Severus in his lab had proven quite fun. He found he was much more adept then he'd first thought. Much more adept then Severus had believed him to be. Without the cold bitting tongue of the man, the jeers of the Slytherins, and Ron's constant grumbling Harry found that he really enjoyed the subject. The quiet calming nature of the work was soothing to his otherwise jagged nerves.

Slowly Harry made his way to the kitchen where he found Severus reading a potions journal with single minded purpose. The man's appearance shocked Harry. Severus looked to be dressed in finery he would have expected someone like Draco Malfoy to wear. Gaping at his teacher Harry stood in the doorway. Noting that the man's long black hair appeared to be sleek and silky rather then greasy as it hung in two curtains on either side of his face. It made a striking difference to his appearance. He looked younger, more handsome. Something Harry would never have thought possible.

"Come in and eat breakfast Harry," Severus said gently. Startling the young boy by calling him Harry. Something had changed. Even in all their time together over the last month Severus had never been comfortable calling him anything other the 'Potter'. It was a nice change and one that made Harry smile tentatively at his teacher as he slowly entered the kitchen and took a seat.

"Why are you dressed like Malfoy?" Harry asked blushing at his own daring.

"We have a meeting today with the headmaster and a friend of his," Severus replied. Stalling the boy with a raised hand. Harry looked at him curiously. Desperately wanting to know why they needed to see the Headmaster. Severus spoke again his tone one of finality, "you need to eat breakfast, then we will discuss yesterday and the day ahead."

"Yes sir," Harry replied turning to the plate of food that had appeared on the table before him. He slowly started to eat. The silence returning to the room. There was no awkwardness in this silence. Only a mutual acceptance.

"Come into the den Harry, we will speak there before heading out through the floo," Severus indicated. Rising and heading towards the hidden door. Harry hurried to follow him. He'd just finished eating a moment before Severus spoke.

Once they were both seated in comfortable armchairs facing each other Severus spoke again. His voice calm, but his words clearly a command, "tell me why you came to find me last night?"

"I had a nightmare," Harry began. At Severus's prompting he spoke softly. Telling his professor about the two memories. Harry knew that Severus had already seen these memories. They had been looking at many of his memories using Legilimency. It was the only reason that Harry felt comfortable even stating them. Severus already knew his uncle used the belt. Already knew what had happened in the chamber. Saying it out loud for the first time left him with relief and an odd sense of peace. For the next couple of minutes they talked about Harry's fears. Then Severus brought the subject to the meeting they would be having. Telling Harry that he wouldn't be going back to his Uncle. That he would be staying here. For the summer. If he wanted. Harry did want this. Severus felt more like family then the Dursley's ever did. Of course he wouldn't tell the man this he was just glad to be able to stay here.

An hour later a much calmer Harry stood next to Severus watching as the man took down the floo powder and instructed Harry over to him. Severus lifted him up and Harry buried his head into the man's neck holding on as they stepped through the floo.

* * *

LUCIUS MALFOY POV

* * *

Lucius received the cryptic missive and sighed heavily. Why he needed to head over to Hogwarts was yet undetermined. He gazed over at his wife and son who sat in quiet conversation across from him in the den. He had only a few minutes left before he was to floo over. He regarded his son. Though his outward appearance didn't show it, an internal debate was raging.

Everything he'd done in his life he'd done for the two people in this room. His wife who meant the world to him and his son who he lived for. There was nothing he wouldn't sacrifice for his family. When he'd joined the Dark Lord like so many before him he'd been young and foolish. Believing that the pureblood supremacy was only achievable through the Dark Lord. The only thing Lucius wanted was to keep the Statue of Secrecy strong and their world independent of Muggles. Instead Lucius had found himself facing a madman. He sighed at his own dark thoughts. Pushing them away. Now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. On the loss of his friends. On the pointless slaughters. He shook his head slowly.

"I have a meeting with the Headmaster," Lucius announced to the quiet room. Two pairs of eyes met his. The cold blue of his wife and the bright ice like silver of his son's. Lucius rose smoothly and gave his wife a quick kiss before hugging his son lightly. "I should return by the afternoon."

Without another word Lucius walked out of the room not noticing the worried eyes that followed him as he exited. He walked to the floo and flooed to Hogwarts. Stepping out into the Headmaster's study. He walked over to the man who'd glanced up at his entrance.

"Lucius, so glad you could make it. Please have a seat," Albus stated softly. Lucius gave a nod and took one of the four seats set around the front of the man's desk. Lowing himself gracefully down and leaning his cane on his left side. So he could draw his wand if needed. Leaning back he accepted the offered tea, but declined the candy.

"Why was I summoned here?" Lucius inquired smoothly. Not showing the curiosity in his gaze.

"There is someone you know that you must meet. He is also a spy for the light in the Death Eater camp. Though unlike you he has been there from the beginning. Tell me Lucius are you still on our side?" Albus stated softly, "even if it meant sheltering Harry Potter?"

Lucius didn't display any emotion. Inside he was at a loss. James Potter had been a terror in school. A man Lucius hated for what he'd done to the Slytherin throughout his school year. For his blind prejudice. Like so many Gryffindors, he had judged and hated them based on their house. He had terrorized one of Lucius's best friends and caused the man so much pain and torment. Destroying the only thing that Severus had ever loved and lived for, even above his potions and research. He wanted to hate the spawn of the man. The very child that had been conceived when James spiked Lily's drink at an event at the Ministry when Severus wasn't around. The child's conception had been nothing short of rape in Lucius's mind, and he had heard the whole story from Severus. The pain of watching Lily wed the man who'd taken everything away from him. The final blow that had shattered his friend. Lucius didn't know if he could. Didn't know if he could shelter that child. Not after Lily had left Severus to marry James so Severus would never find out. It hadn't been enough for James, he'd told Severus, in a letter no less. Still Severus had begged for the Dark Lord to save both child and mother. To spare them. The only thing he had ever begged of the Dark Lord. Severus's pain echoed in Lucius's mind at the death of Lily. He'd watched his friend spiral into a deeper darkness. He still to this day didn't know what kept Severus going, when in that night he'd all but died. Severus was as much a part of Lucius's family as Narcissa and Draco. It was why he was Draco's Godfather.

"That depends on the circumstances," Lucius said smoothly.

"You will see them soon," Albus stated without elaborating and Lucius raised one quick brow before the floo flared green. Stepping out of the floo was none other then Severus holding the small Potter child in his arms. Lucius stared almost open mouthed at his friend. The other spy? Could it really be? What was the story here? Why was Severus holding the child of his sworn enemy in a fatherly embrace? The questions swirled in his mind as those cold platinum eyes met the empty black obsidian gaze that showed not a single emotion. The decision Lucius had come to that night while Narcissa held her dying cousin in her arms and begged him to leave the Dark Lord echoed in his mind as he watched his friend slowly approach the desk and set the child down in the seat between them.

"Why did you never tell me?" Severus inquired softly. Looking from one man to the other. The pain evident in his eyes. "Since when Lucius?" He asked when he received no answer. Lucius wanted to tell him so many times, but had thought him loyal. He sighed in resignation.

"Since Regulus died," Lucius replied. "Narcissa couldn't bear the death of more of her family. He had been her treasured cousin. Her closest family. He died in her arms, begging her to leave Him. To finish what he'd started. To end the tyranny and madness. It was that night I came here to Dumbledore. To offer my allegiance and any information I could safely gather in return for protection for my family should anything happen." Lucius paused and regarded Severus a long moment, "you joined as a spy?"

"For Lily," Severus softly whispered. Knowing that Lucius would understand that answer. Sure enough the man did. Sadness and grief clouded the man's eyes. The next words Lucius spoke stunned both Severus and Harry.

"He should have been yours Severus, I will never forget or forgive that. What he took from you with that final act. It is unforgivable," Lucius stated bluntly. "Regardless of that, if you are truly desiring my help with Potter then I shall give it."


	2. 2: Asking For Assistance

Beta by my awesome friend: **Angel3055** Thank you for Beta-ing my story for me!

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

As he stepped out of the Floo with the child cradled in his arms. A comfortable weight that made his heart ache for what he'd always desired. For one brief instance the image of what he'd seen in the mirror of Erised when he'd stood before it just last year flashed in his mind. Lily standing proud by his side her vibrant green eyes alive with life and love as she held a tiny bundle in her arms. Severus stood at her side a slightly bigger child in his arms and two older children standing beside them. The family he'd always desired with her. The last words she'd spoken to him before walking out of their shared apartment into the dawn echoed in his mind. _'How could anyone love you, you're a Death Eater, already corrupted by evil. I hate you Severus, I hate you for making me live a lie all these years! How could you!'_ The slamming of the door still resounded and threatened to break his mind apart again. He could feel the tears threatening to fall as emotions overwhelmed him.

Occluding his mind until no emotion remained, until his mind was an empty blackness he set the child down. Meeting Lucius's gaze as surprise and joy welled up inside of him. Lucius was his brother in all but blood. To know he wasn't loyal to the Dark Lord was enough to cause relief to flood his body. However, what really made Severus pause were Lucius's words that were spoken at the end of their quick conversation. _'He should have been yours.'_

That is what caused Severus to lapse into silence and thought as he regarded the child in the chair next to him. The letter that James had sent him a week after the wedding; his final act of cruelty was still engraved in his mind. _'I promised you that you would live to regret taking Lily away from me. Well now you shall, see Snivellous I slipped Lily a very potent love potion and because of that she's mine. She's pregnant with my child Snivy. You see even before we were married and even though the love potion had worn off when she found out our one night got her with child she came back to me.'_

Severus's eyes looked up to meet Lucius's searching gaze and he whispered out, "I need your help in order to set up protection for Harry."

"I require a private word with Severus," Lucius said turning away from Severus's gaze to look at Albus.

* * *

HARRY POTTER POV

* * *

Harry was overwhelmed to say the least. Looking at Lucius Malfoy he felt his whole world tilt. This man was nothing like Draco. Well he looked a heck of a lot like Draco, and his words sounded a lot like Draco's forms of speech. His actions bled aristocratic upbringing just like Draco's did, but the platinum eyes held none of the condemnation Draco's held. There was no malice in Lucius's actions or words. Harry felt confused by what was being said around him. He'd figured out what Lucius had meant with his statement barely a moment before Severus spoke. It startled Harry to the core of his being, the raw concern that crossed Lucius's face.

What could Lucius mean that Harry should have been Severus's. Did that mean what Harry thought it did? Could it mean that? Was there something between Severus and his mom? Now that Harry thought about it the only comment Severus had ever made was that he had his mother's eyes. Beyond that he'd not commented on his mother. He'd said plenty about his 'good for nothing father' as Severus called him and the way that Lucius acted it seemed like James might not have been quite the hero everyone told him he was. Could his dad really have been the bully that Severus had claimed?

Harry was jarred from his thoughts by Lucius's statement. Staring open mouthed at the man Harry cast a look to Severus and froze. The man's eyes were shiny with tears, the only outward sign that something was wrong. _What in the world?_ Harry wondered. Lost in his own thoughts he'd not noticed the change. Severus was tense. His gaze focused on a point clearly lost in a time that wasn't the here and now. What startled Harry even more was Dumbledore's next words.

"Of course, I have a few things for Harry upstairs in my library, maybe you'd like to accompany me Harry?" Albus asked him rising smoothly from his chair. Harry nodded mutely not knowing what to say or do. He followed Albus up a winding staircase to a door that the elder man pushed open. Following him down the hall and to a beautiful library that was far smaller than Severus's library it surprised Harry. Albus led him to a table and there sitting on its surface were four leather bound notebooks. Harry tentatively reached out for one and opened it. Staring in awe at his mother's writing.

"These were my mom's?" Harry asked, needing to know his assumption was correct.

"They are, but they are incomplete Harry, these first three are from her time in Hogwarts and that last one there is from your birth. Everything that followed her sixth year are missing. I recovered these from your home," Albus explained seating himself across from Harry, his eyes meeting Harry's. "Before I leave you to your reading Harry there is something you need to understand, that missing timeframe." Albus stopped talking and suddenly Harry realized he looked much older as he looked absently at the book in Harry's hand.

"Does it have something to do with why Snape is upset? He knew my mom didn't he?" Harry pressed. Knowing that Albus knew more than he was letting on and desperately wanting to know.

"Yes Harry he did. From their seventh year until a few months before your parents wedding, Severus and Lily dated. I don't know what happened Harry, but I do know this Lily loved you very much and so did your father. James was a good man Harry, regardless of what Severus might have said. He's was a good man who made some bad choices. In the end he gave his life for you and our cause," Albus explained gently. Harry was beginning to wonder why Albus felt the need to tell him his dad was a good person. Something didn't add up and then it dawned on him.

"He hurt him didn't he?" Harry inquired already knowing the answer.

"It was a very complicated situation Harry," Albus hedged. In that moment Harry knew the old man was hiding something from him. The way Lucius had been speaking, the way that Severus had looked, the hatred Severus bore the name Potter. There was something more to this and it wasn't just a complicated situation. In that moment Harry vowed to find out what.

"Well my boy I'm going to leave you here to read, I have a few reports to finish, Severus will come get you when they're finished," Albus said rising and leaving the room. Harry put the notebook that held the details of his birth and first year of life in it down and took up the first notebook from when his mom was a little girl. He began reading in silence.

* * *

LUCIUS MALFOY POV

* * *

Lucius didn't move as he watched Albus leading Harry away. His gaze had returned to Severus's and the haunted look in the other's gaze hit him like a punch to the guts. There were unshed tears in his eyes and Lucius knew he was remembering her.

"Why do you want me to help you protect that child?" Lucius asked. He needed to understand why Severus would even look at the boy, much less talk to him. By all rights he should hate the child. Until a few moments ago, he himself had hated the boy for what he represented in all of this.

"The one innocent person in all this is Harry, Lucius," Severus said softly. Lucius felt his anger rise and he opened his mouth to speak, but Severus cut him off, "No Lucius, listen, Harry didn't ask for any of this and his life hasn't been the sheltered upbringing we both thought he'd have with Lily's parents. He was sent to live with Lily's muggle sister; a woman who absolutely loathes all magic. Her sister was horrible as a child and from what I've seen she's worse as an adult and she married an even more cruel muggle."

"You legilimised the child?" Lucius asked curious.

"Yes," Severus said gently, "and he's lived the same life I had under my father's roof."

Those words stunned Lucius to the core. He knew just a barest hint of the true horror that was Severus's childhood. To think that Harry had suffered what Severus had. It made Lucius want to go and kill the muggles. A feeling he knew Severus shared. Shaking his head he had to know, "all of it?"

"No, he was spared that particular horror," Severus stated in a deadpan voice. Refusing to even think of those horrors, he looked away. Drew in a deep breath and pushed on, "when I thought he was just like James I could hate him. It was easy, but since he clung to me in that chamber I've been unable to see James in the child. Instead I see a mix of Lily and myself. How I was at his age. Hurt, lost, confused, defiant. How Lily always was, strong, kind, loving. He's many things, but he is not James."

"You are a better man than most Severus," Lucius said sighing heavily. "I will help you, but it will take me a while to be able to accept the child Severus. He reminds me too much of James and what that monster did to you, to Lily. What he cost you. Severus you are my brother I could never stand by and watch you get hurt like that and do nothing. Had they not gone into hiding I would have killed him myself. You know that."

"I know Lucius, I would have done no less myself. I hate James, even now, but Harry isn't James. He's innocent in this and it has taken me eleven years to see that," Severus admitted.

"Draco will be hard pressed to accept the child, especially with how publicly the child denounced his offer of friendship," Lucius stated.

"Give him a chance Lucius, Draco is a remarkable young man, he never ceases to amaze me and he has a lot more of Narcissa in him then I'd like to admit," Severus replied.

"Well she's the only one you don't have to worry about accepting the child. Seeing as she has always wanted more of them. Narcissa treasures children, no matter who's they are," Lucius stated matter of fact.

"She always was your better half," Severus teased.

"What do you need me to do?" Lucius inquired. Not wanting to dwell on how right Severus was.

"When Lily went into hiding with Harry she asked me to set up the blood wards for her, knowing I was both skilled enough in the mental magic and knowledgeable in the darker arts. Now that Harry is to live with me he will need the protection of another bloodline. Something I cannot do on my own. The spell needs a living being to tie into and that person needs an existing family in order for the full protection to be in place," Severus reluctantly explained and watched as Lucius's face turned ashen.

Lucius was left at a complete loss as the full realization of what Severus was telling him hit him like a pile of bricks. Lucius knew that the Potters had gone into hiding under very strong and multilayered protective wards from several unknown sources. He's suspected that Albus had a hand to play in the majority of those, maybe a few of the stronger Auror's. Never in his wildest imaginings had he even considered Severus having a hand in the warding's. He knew from personal experience that Severus's knowledge of wards was only rivalled by the power of the old pureblood families. Even then Severus understood that power better than anyone Lucius knew. Half or more of his own updated wards were thanks to Severus's knowledge and skills in teaching Lucius what he'd learned from the Prince, Malfoy and Black libraries he'd had access to. Severus was incredibly brilliant for a wizard and it never failed to impress Lucius whenever he found more evidence of the quiet and unsuspected intelligence his friend held. Most suspected Severus to be just a potions master and not interested in anything else. They would be incredibly wrong. Few could best him in a duel and few still could best him in defence. Lucius was one of the few people that knew that the only reason Severus was so drawn to the dark arts was their ever changing form and the true challenge they posed in learning, understand and mastery. Severus wasn't drawn to the dark arts for their dark power, but for their intellectual challenge and the basic fact Severus had to master everything he put his mind to. No matter how long it took.

Gazing at Severus now, he realized that the protection that had allowed Lily to die as a martyr for her son giving the strongest protection any wizarding child had had in recorded history, was due to a spell Severus had discovered and mastered. That Lily had met all the requirements of that spell and therefore in her undying love for her son had allowed Harry to do what no one else could and put a stop to the tyranny for now, if not for good, Astounded Lucius into speechlessness.

What hit perhaps hardest of all was that Severus was asking him to take on that same spell. Asking him to open his home and family to Severus and Harry. Harry, a child who had cost Severus everything and yet even then Severus was willing to cast a spell that would insure he could never again be anything more than a friend to Lily. The layers of care behind those actions, of unselfishness that lay at the heart of a man he barely even knew, he realized now, for all the years they had been friends, Lucius realized he didn't know Severus at all.

"I want to know more about this spell Severus," Lucius finally stated. Looking at his friend with a mixture of awe and sadness. How could he have never realized the true depth of Severus's love for Lily?

* * *

First I want to say thank you to all of those who reviewed my story you are all amazing. I have and will respond to you all via messages as it will be much easier for you all instead of having a long wall of replies here. I'm sorry for taking so long in replying to your reviews. Your input is very welcomed and very appreciated thank you all so much!.

 **Guest** I think you are referring to the line 'was there from the beginning'? If I'm not mistaken. I can see where this might confuse you slightly. All that this means is that Severus was a spy from the time he joined the death eaters. I'm not saying he joined before Lucius turned spy. Sorry for the confusion that may have caused. So yes Lucius was a spy longer than Severus


	3. 3: Magic and Revelations

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

Severus regarded Lucius as the man appeared to way his words slowly. He knew what he'd told his friend would weigh heavily on the other's mind. After all it wasn't like he'd ever allowed Lucius to even guess how deeply he'd cared about Lily. The true depth of his love. No doubt because so many assumed he was incapable of it. Truth was Severus was capable of unconditional love and it was a source of strength and one of his greatest weaknesses. He knew that and therefore kept most from knowing it.

"The ritual is simple, it is similar to a blood adoption. Though in this case we would have to finish what we started when I was fourteen," Severus began to explain as he knew Lucius wanted to know what was entailed to know the true depth of the commitment he'd have to make.

"The blood right?" Lucius inquired. Severus nodded pausing a moment before speaking.

"Yes, it would allow our blood to tie us both to the boy. Meaning should the unthinkable happen to me my sacrifice could match Lily's and insure that the child would be safe with you. That regardless of where he was so long as he could call either my manor or yours home he'd be protected. More then that, we could tie Draco and Narcissa into the wards. Meaning that rather then just one bloodline tied to the blood wards the child would have three, plus his mothers. It would strengthen and compound the wards," Severus explained further.

"The power required for something like that could well destroy your magic Severus. How will you manage that?" Lucius stated after a long moment of silence. It was clear that Lucius understood the requirements for this spell and ritual.

"When I cast it on Lily and Harry I had to perform a blood bind on the boy in order for the spell to accept him and Lily's sacrifice with my magic. Otherwise we'd have had to have found a relative of Lily's to tie the blood wards to the boy. A small amount of his mother's sacrifice will still reside there tied by my blood, only it won't be strong enough to truly protect the boy. For that he'd have to be with Lily's bloodline.

"Tying in my bloodline wouldn't require much alteration to the spell besides doing a blood adoption ritual. However, should anything happen to me without tying the wards to another bloodline the boy would be left without protection as I do not have any living relations. Those that are related to me by blood are so distant the wards wouldn't recognize them. Not to the strength a direct brother or sister would. For that to happen the blood right would need to be performed between us to make us blood brothers. It would combine the magics of the three lineages, Lily's, your's and mine," Severus finished taking a deep breath.

"That is still requiring an extensive amount of magic Severus," Lucius pressed. Knowing his friend wasn't explaining it all.

"That is why I require Narcissa for the Ceremony Lucius," Severus said slowly then sighed. He knew that he wasn't explaining everything. There were three problems with explaining everything and after a long pause that is what he decided needed to be explained to Lucius. Drawing in a deep steadying breath Severus began, "I cannot explain everything Lucius. I need you to trust me. It's an ancient ritual that is as obscure as it is different. If we are to succeed in this then it will require magic that is considered grey if not outright black by the ministry. We would be taking a very large risk, but it is the only way that I can keep the boy safe. Lucius the boy was sent to Petunia. Do you really think that shrew could raise a house fly let alone a boy?"

"I will speak with Narcissa on the matter Severus. For now I must take my leave," Lucius stated. He had a lot to think about, but he knew one thing. He trusted Severus as his own brother. They both knew that. As he rose to his feet Severus followed after and watched him vanish into the flames. He knew that Lucius wouldn't comment on the Muggle woman, but he also knew from the man's expression that he had won his point.

Sighing Severus knew he needed to go find Harry. It was time to explain some things to Harry now. It would be a long week for the both of them. With another breath to steady his nerves he walked up the stairs towards the small library that was up in the Headmaster's private quarters. He knew Albus would have taken Harry there, even if the man hadn't remained with him.

* * *

LUCIUS MALFOY POV

* * *

Lucius walked slowly from his den towards the library where he knew Narcissa would be. He didn't know where his son was, but at this moment in time it was his wife that Lucius desired to find. He was worried about this. What Severus was suggesting he knew would take a lot out of the wizard. Lucius knew the old blood wards and the various rituals involved with them as many of the pureblood families held old blood wards around their manors. Something that was taught from parent to child. Something Lucius and Narcissa had learned growing up. Magic that Severus had learned from his own mother. Lucius knew the Prince line held magics that were vastly different and unknown from the Malfoy's or Black's. Yet still what Severus suggested made the male aristocrat shiver. The Prince line was extant. It had no pure male to take it's head. That fell to Severus. Lucius knew that if Severus took Harry as his blood son then that title would pass to Harry along with the Potter lordship. That line held only the Potter child. If Harry didn't take up his lordship when he came of age the line of Potter would die out.

Lucius sighed. If he agreed to the blood binding that Severus suggest it would fall to him and Narcissa to educate Harry in the old pureblood way and insure that not only did he marry a pureblood but that he know exactly what responsibility lay on his shoulders. He was the male descendent of one prominent line, but would also now hold the heirship of another prominent line and it fell to him, Lucius, to insure that neither lines would die out. Lucius sighed.

He knew that Severus could teach the boy, but Lucius also knew that Severus wouldn't teach him the full extant of what it meant to hold a Lordship as Severus didn't care for any of it. Something that Lucius had more then seen in the fact he still couldn't get Severus to agree to marriage or children. Maybe with this there would be more hope. It would tie four lineages together. Black, since Sirius was the rightful black heir and should claim his lordship if he were free from Askaban that is. Malfoy, since they would be blood bound to Severus and Harry would be his blood bound son. Prince, sine Severus held the lordship as the last and closest male decedent of the direct line. Potter, since Harry held that heirship. Tied together those four powerful pureblood lines could very well exact many changes.

Lucius sighed. This was exactly why he'd joined the Dark Lord in the first place. The truth of the matter was the pureblood lines. Those that held the old magics, were dying out. If they didn't secure the lineages and soon then even more of the old magic would die. Without those old magic the gifts and power would slowly dwindle. There was nothing wrong with blood bounded muggleborns or half bloods. No he wasn't that much of a bigot and knew the inbreeding was the reason they were dying out. It was those who considered the blood binding ceremonies to be 'dark magic' that were the problem. Those who wanted integration into the muggle world and didn't see that in so doing they were loosing the old gifts. The old magics that only the genes of the pureblood lines could dissipate. It had nothing to do with hatting those not of pureblood.

Sighing again Lucius entered the library to find his wife reading silently by the fire. She looked up and smiled lovingly at her husband until she saw the distraught look in his features. "Come husband sit," Narcissa said laying her book down and indicating the chair facing her. Smiling at the concern in her loving eyes he nodded and lowered his weary frame into the chair.

Narcissa snapped her fingers and a tray of tea appeared. She poured two cups. Added sugar and cream to make them perfect before handing one to her husband and taking the other. The tray remained floating between them. Biscuits laid out for their enjoyment.

"Now husband tell me what has you so weary?" Narcissa insisted.

Softly Lucius recounted what he had learned and what Severus wanted. Slowly winding down with a soft, "I don't know if I can do what he asks of me Cissa. He is a far better man then I if he can see past the child's parentage. For I cannot."

"Maybe it is not that he can see beyond the boy's parentage so much as he can see the boy. You know what Severus's childhood was like. If the boy exhibits the same or similar circumstances in his life, then we both know that it would draw out a fierce protectiveness in Severus," Narcissa said gently. Ever the voice of reason.

"Be that as it may Cissa. How can we undertaking the teaching of the pureblood ways to the boy? He would be here almost as frequently as Severus is, maybe even more. There is so much we would have to teach him. We would be family bound and obligated to insure we taught him of his birthright. How can we do that?" Lucius asked his wife.

"Tell me husband. Is it really the fact that you would need to teach the boy or the fact that he would be in our home that bothers you?" Narcissa inquired. Curious at her husbands words. She knew he prided himself on his work to insure that the remaining pureblood families were strengthened and continued to exist.

Lucius sighed, "Draco hates the boy Cissa, having him in the house would harm my son. I cannot ask him to accept the boy, how could I support Draco and fulfill my role as mentor to Harry?"

"I don't hate Harry," Draco's voice reached his parents. Both looked over to see their son standing just at the edge of bookcase looking concerned at them. He walked towards his mother who held out her hands to him. He slid down onto the seat next to her letting her draw him to her side with a strong arm around his shoulder as he went on to speak. Drawing a deep breath, "he rejected my offer of friendship and it made me angry. Then I got jealous of Weasley because he was friends with Harry and I wished that had been me." There was another long pause as the sad child looked down at his hands speaking softly. "I don't want to loose my godfather too."

"Oh Dragon," Narcissa said gently hugging her son tighter to her. "Severus loves you as if you where is own son love. He would never leave you."

"You wouldn't mind having Harry here?" Lucius asked his son. Not allowing him to answer Narcissa. He saw his wife cast him a look but she remained silent. Waiting for Draco to speak.

"No, maybe..." Draco began hesitating. "Maybe we can put our differences aside and be friends?"

"You agree with having Harry as part of the family?" Lucius asked his son and received a confused look. Lucius elaborated, "you know that Severus is as close to me as a brother?" He received a nod from his son. Continuing on before either could interrupt Lucius went on to explain. "Severus has asked us to perform a blood binding ceremony so that blood wards can be cast over the child's bloodline."

"So Uncle Severus would be my real blood uncle? He'd be family?" Draco asked liking the idea of that.

"He already is family sweetheart," Narcissa told her son. "What this means is that he would be tied to us by blood and we to him and by extension Harry. Harry would become his blood son. So that when he cast the blood wards they would tie both you and Harry to us and to him." Narcissa explained and watched as realization dawned on her son.

"So he'd be my cousin, I'd get a cousin?!" There was excitement in the last word.

"Not exactly. He'd be as close as a blood brother, but yes he would be your cousin," Narcissa explained. The ritual would tie them all closer then blood. Closer then conventional family bonds. "It means you'd feel compelled to protect him and he you." She said more simply, insuring Draco realized the full extent of this.

"So we'd be friends?" Draco inquired.

"Yes," Narcissa said. "You would have no choice in the matter, either of you. You both would feel compelled to care for one another. No matter what your mind told you."

"Cool!" Draco declared smiling happily. Narcissa laughed lightly and Lucius looked gobsmacked at this. It had been one reason he had feared undertaking this endeavour was the compulsion they would all feel towards one another. The five of them would be tied closer then even blood. They would be soul bound. Lucius wondered how much simpler it was to be a twelve year old child. Things were so simple. Both Lucius and Narcissa knew it really wasn't going to be that simple at all.

"You agree with Severus?" Lucius asked Narcissa.

"Of course," Narcissa said and cast a determined look to her husband before going on. "Harry is a child. He's twelve-years-old, just like our son Luc. If this is what it takes to keep the child safe then it is our duty to keep him safe. If for no other reasons then he is the only heir to a powerful pureblood line. We are bound by ancient oaths to insure the survival of all the pureblood lines if we are at all able to do so. We are able to do this. We may not like it, but we are able. Thus it is our duty to. More then that Luc, Harry is a child. He is innocent in all this. Severus sees that, you must see it too."

There was a long pause before Narcissa spoke again breaking the silence, "I will see to the preparation. Contact Severus. Tell him we will be ready in three days time. I want them here tonight. We will need to begin preparation. He will need to be here for the preparations to be made. Not just Severus, but Harry as well Luc. The child needs to recognize us without hesitation and this is the only way for him to get to know us a little before the ceremony, it would be beneficial. It won't be perfect, but we will have three days to work with."

Lucius nodded and silence fell over the library. Silently the three finished drinking their tea. Draco having taken a cup that Narcissa had prepared for him while she'd been speaking. The silence was calming and filled with everything Lucius had ever desired, his family.

* * *

HARRY POTTER POV

* * *

Harry was found flipping through journals as Severus walked into the library. His green eyes were focused on the blank pages interspersed with the delicate script of his mother. He was frowning as he flipped that section of journal back and forth trying to make heads or tail of the missing writing.

"What are you doing Potter?" Severus drawled clearly either annoyed or frustrated over something. Or so Harry though until he met the normally emotionless eyes and couldn't help but note the hurt in those eyes. The expression was so fleeting that Harry wasn't even sure what he'd seen before the normal cold emotionless mask was back.

"My mother's journals. I was reading them, but then I noticed that at random intervals there are blank pages. But it doesn't make sense!" Harry stated. Clearly confused and angry. Why would his mother randomly skip pages in her journal?

"Let me see," Severus said reaching out to take the journal. Harry hesitated a moment before flipping the pages to the first blank section and holding it out towards the potion master. Severus took the book and looked at the blank pages. His long fingers traced over the page and a small frown furrowed his brow. "There is magic here," he mussed aloud in a murmur. "Very familiar magic," he went on as he slowly whispered a revealing charm and felt the current of magic zap into his flesh like lightning striking his fingers, but without the pain. Instantly the blank page shimmered and Harry had a brief view of both his mother's delicate script and a very recognizable masculine script Harry knew so well. Severus frowned at the journal for one long moment before he tucked the book into his pocket. With a wave of his hand the rest of the journals flew to him and he tucked them into his pocket.

"It's time to leave," Severus said bluntly. "Come Harry let us get back to the manor. It is late, and there is much to be getting done." Severus placed his hand protectively on Harry's shoulder making Harry shiver in fear. What was going on? Why would the journal suddenly make Severus so concerned? What was Severus's own handwriting doing on that journal. He wanted to ask, but the stern look he was receiving kept the boy silent as he was steered from the room.

It was probably the fastest trip by floo Harry had ever had as in almost no time at all he was being set down and still very confused. They were in the living room of the manor. Only Severus wasn't moving away. He looked down at Harry with a frown. "I know you are confused child, but it isn't safe here. We must gather our things and be on our way."

Without further explanation Severus led Harry up the stairs and made sure the door clicked firmly shut behind them. Even going so far as to casting a series of spells at the opening before he seemed to relax. Harry stared at him wondering just what was going on.

"I will explain everything when we are somewhere safe," Severus responded and gave Harry a quick push up towards his room. "Go and pack all your things," Severus told the child before he nudged the boy again and began to walk up towards his own room. Harry walked quickly and didn't argue. Something was definitely going on and he didn't know what. He was concerned and a little bit fearful. Doing as Severus had said he quickly went into his room and packed everything he wanted to take with him.


	4. 4: Revelations

**Author's Note:** Ok so since I've been working on this chapter for way to long already. I'm putting it up without revision as it's raw form. I'll probably not get to edit it for a while. I'm sorry I'm just supper busy with school and barely get to write anymore *sad face* but I really wanted to get the next instalment out. So I apologize for the rough form and the more mistakes then my usual.

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

Severus kept a keen eye on Harry as the child entered his room. Deciding that a tracking charm and a monitoring charm where called for he cast them both at the child's retreating back just before he fully entered his bedroom. Nodding in distracted satisfaction Severus went to his bedroom and cast a few quick spells to pack up the necessities of his room. Knowing he would be able to return for anything that he would need at a later time, but that right now getting them both somewhere safe was all that mattered. Harry was again being used as a tool in this war. Severus had seen that the moment the blank pages in the journal uncovered themselves exposing the letters and notes they had exchanged since they were young children. More importantly the one line he'd caught a glimpse of had been in their sixth year. He'd known Lily had taken to hiding her journal entries via magic after an event that had left them both leery of the Headmaster and his plans.

Somehow the man must have known that Lily and Severus had shared secrets via a written code that Lily had preserved in her journal. If that was the case then Harry was in even more danger now then before the old man began poking around those journals. Everything that Severus had done to secure Lily's home and the blood wards had been in those journals. If Albus learned just what he planned to do to insure that Harry would be his and unreachable by anyone. Severus was certain Albus would see that a as a threat to his master plan, Lord only knew how he'd read to that. No he needed to secure his family. There was only one place Harry would be safe.

Malfoy Manor.

So it was that Severus grabbed Lily's picture form his nightstand and slid it into the magicked back that held his few essentials. He slipped the now shrunken thing into his robes and left his room to enter Harry's finding the boy busy packing clothing. With a flick of his wand the items began packing themselves. A startled pair of green eyes stared up at him.

"What games and books do you want to take with you from the manor?" Severus asked the boy. Harry frowned, but turned and began to take down books off his bookshelves and set them on the bed. Along with a few games that Severus had bought him. Severus packed them all into the boy's trunk magically. Glad he'd purchased an expandable and compartmentalized trunk. When they were done a short time later. Severus knelt in front of Harry.

"Harry I know you're confused, I know you're scared, but you are safe with me Harry. I will keep you safe," Severus told him firmly gently putting one hand on each of Harry's shoulders. He could see the fear in the child's eyes. The way his lips trembled. He knew he'd scared the child, but the truth was he was scared himself.

Rising Severus picked Harry up into his arms, feel better having the child close. Knowing he'd be able to shelter the boy better this way. He made sure to pick the boy's trunk shrinking it before he made his way to the living room to pick up the boy's fallen cloak. To Harry's surprise he walked towards the fireplace. Pointed his wand at it and muttered a series of latin words that flowed like a song from his lips before stepping into the blue-green flames. Severus didn't use floo powder since the incantation for the instant traveling spell was both safer and untraceable.

He stepped out moments later into the den at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa who had been in conversation with Helena Greengrass, gasped out in shock at seeing Severus and Harry materialize out of her fireplace.

"Severus, I wasn't expecting—" Narcissa began but was quickly cut off by Severus.

"Where is Draco and Lucius?" Severus demanded, his tone told her that this was not the time to mince words.

"Draco is upstairs in his room with Kaiden, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Lucius is at the Ministry," Narcissa replied.

"Get the children into the safe room right away, you as well Helena, contact Lucius if you can," Severus stated listing off the important facts, continuing on even as a shocked Narcissa was left speechless at his words. "Can you raise the wards without Lucius?"

"Yes," Narcissa replied, "but Severus what is the meaning of this?"

"There is no time for explanations now Cissa, do as I say and I'll explain when everyone is safe," Severus growled out frustrated. He didn't release his hold on Harry. Wanting to keep the child close until he was certain everyone was secured. Helena had risen looking as though her worst nightmare had come true.

"NIXY!" Narcissa shouted. A house elf appeared bowing before her a moment later, but before the creature could speak Narcissa ordered briskly. "Retrieve the children and bring them into the safe room." Once she was done she turned to Severus as the house elf popped away, "I need to go to the main warding room to activate all the wards, can you send a patrons to Lucius?"

"Yes, Helena follow me if you please," Severus answered Narcissa before turning to Helena as Narcissa left the room quickly. Helena nodded rather at a loss and to terrified to speak, she followed after Severus as he led the way down into the depths of Malfoy Manor. "Expecto Patronum" Severus incanted with a flick of his wand as he walked. A white silver doe pranced around them and Severus spoke clearly to it. "Inform Lucius Malfoy, you are required at home immediately," Severus told the doe before it took off and vanished into a wall.

* * *

HARRY POTTER POV

* * *

Harry was terrified. He didn't know what was going on anymore. He just clung on to Severus knowing that so long as he was holding on to the man he was safe. He didn't know who these strange people were. He could guess their names now, but he still felt lost. He kept his eyes closed and just lay against Severus silently glad he had such a strong protector.

A sudden feeling of intense joy and happiness flooded his body and he gaped opening his eyes to watch the beautiful light doe dance around them. She was so beautiful, she reminded him of his mother. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but then she was gone and so was the happy feeling. He looked over at Severus.

"What was that?" Harry asked in awe. Startled out of his shock and fear by the light and beauty. Somehow it didn't fit with all the emotions he could feel from the man.

"That was my Patronus," Severus stated before explaining what a Patronus was and just why it was important. Harry learned what Dementors was and that this particular one had been used to send a message he was fascinated. All this explanation kept the boy's attention focused on Severus and therefore he didn't realize they had reached their destination until he was set down. He looked around.

"Harry this is Kaiden Greengrass, he's Daphne and Astoria's younger brother, he'll be starting at Hogwarts this year," Severus told him kneeling down next to him indicating the smallest boy between Draco and Daphne. "You remember Astoria and Daphne? Astoria is a year younger then you and Daphne is in the same year as you and Draco."

"Hi," Harry said uncertainly. Kaiden gave him a small smile before turning to Severus.

"Uncle Sev, why are we down here?" The not quite eleven-year-old asked.

"Kay, I'll explain that very soon. It's just important to know that there is a great danger in me coming here with Harry, so to make sure you are all safe we're going to hang out down in the safe room until Lucius and I have had a chance to insure that certain unwanted guests cannot breach the manor's wards." Severus explained trying to keep his explanation simple and not scare the children. "Why don't you kids show Harry the play room and enjoy some games of Exploding Snap or some of the board games?" He suggested which seemed to remind Draco that he had four guests.

"Come on Po-Harry, there's a room back here which has a lot of games in it," Draco said while Daphne took her younger brother's hand and led him towards one of two doors in the stone room they were all in. Harry shrugged. Still confused, but decided that if Draco was being nice and everyone was calling Severus 'uncle' then they must be his family. Harry just hoped that he could mend fences with Draco. He didn't want his new home taken away because Draco didn't like him.

The room they entered wasn't very big, and it had no other entrances or exits except for that one door. Harry could feel more magic pulsing here and he knew it was from a lot of wards. Draco walked over to a table and sat down. Daphne and Astoria sat as well so Harry followed their lead. He noticed that Draco said something to Kaiden and the boy walked off to the shelves.

"Does everyone know how to play Exploding Snap?" Kaiden asked as he scanned the shelves. Not sure what to pick. Harry knew that feeling. He nodded.

"Yes," Draco replied seeing that Kaiden couldn't see Harry's nod. Harry still felt a little uncomfortable.

"It's ok Harry, Uncle Lucius and Uncle Severus have this place so well warded that not even the Dark Lord could get us here. We're really safe here. I think it might even be saver here in the basement then it is at Hogwarts," Astoria told him. Harry smiled at her. He liked Astoria, even if she was a Slytherin, the girl was quiet and always gentle. She'd even been nice t Ginny during their school year. Having had the shared knowledge of an older sister. So she'd helped Ginny to find her way around. Harry had heard a few times from Ginny that Astoria was a really nice person even if she was Slytherin.

"Thanks," Harry said, "I guess I'm just confused.

"Sharing details isn't really Uncle Sev's automatic go to reaction," Daphne said laughing lightly.

"No that would be paranoia and theatrics," Draco scowled.

"He's just trying to keep us safe Drake," Astoria chided him.

"Well I was rather enjoying beating Daph at Chess," Draco grumbled. "Plus seriously, the manor has like a million wards, what's he worried about."

"The headmaster," Harry said tentatively. All three looked at him.

"Why?" Astoria asked. Though he could see that none of the other's were surprised. Kaiden began to set up the game as Harry began to explain as best he could.

"Well when we met: your dad Draco, Severus, the Headmaster and me. Mr. Malfoy asked to talk to Severus alone and so the Headmaster took me up to his library to give me my mom's journals. Then Severus came back a long time later and he took a look at some blank pages and started going on about how the magic was familiar then I saw his writing and my mom's and he just freaked out, took all the journals and we left so fast I didn't even have time to ask what was going on. Then we packed up really quick and left his home. Came here and well now were down here." Harry said shrugging. He knew he wasn't explaining things properly. It was just all such a blur.

"That is bizarre, even for Uncle Sev's level of paranoia," Draco said looking pensive. "I wonder what was in the journals that freaked him out so much."

"I think it has to do with the missing time gap in the journals. When the Headmaster told me about them he had this weird look on his face. He seemed really perplexed and unhappy that he didn't have her journals from her sixth year until my brith," Harry said.

"But what did he have them at all?" Kaiden asked.

Harry's cards exploded, everyone laughed at his startled expression.

* * *

LUCIUS MALFOY POV

* * *

Lucius had just left home about fifteen minutes ago and was now making his way through the Ministry of magic up towards the Minister's office when Severus's Silver doe slid into the elevator with him. He froze as the man's normally cold voice chilled his blood.

 _You are required at home immediately._

Such a simple sentence. Yet the very words made him feel a sense of dread he had not felt since he'd seen Narcissa holding Regulus Black in her arms. He stepped back out of the lifts and headed towards the apparition point knowing that he wouldn't be able to floo back to the manor. Hopping that whatever crisis was occurring didn't bode as bad as the last time he'd had a message of this magnitude. Lucius apparated to his manor and found that the wards were indeed raised as he'd suspected. Striding through the gate as the magic pulled at him, but let him pass without harm. He knew his wife and child would be in the safe room. It was the only logical place for them to be if the wards he had sensed walking in had been activated.

As of right now Malfoy Manor was cut off in every magical way from the world. He swiftly made his way down to the subbasement just above the dungeons of Malfoy Manor down a well hidden corridor and a series of hidden entrances until he opened the door to three wands pointed straight at him. He froze.

"Severus, Helena, Narcissa," Lucius greeted with a firm nod as all three wands were lowered.

"Lucius," Narcissa breathed taking the last few steps up to him and embracing him firmly. He stepped into he room and closed it solidly. He held his wife to himself and kissed her lightly before turning to Severus.

"Why was I called back with such urgency?" Lucius inquired.

"Albus is seeking out the second prophecy," Severus told him. Lucius gaped at him.

"No it can't be. Severus we hid that one. No one knew it even existed. No one even knew Lily had the gift!?" Lucius stated aghast.

"No one except those in this room," Helena spoke up hesitantly.

"We had long since suspected that he knew Lily was special," Severus said to Lucius ignoring Helena's words.

"Does her son know?" Narcissa inquired.

"No," Severus said softly, "but it's time that we told them the secret we've long kept. Helena I trust it you wish your children present for this conversation?"

"Daphne and Astoria already know how close Lily and I were as girls. Kaiden would have been told once he'd gotten his letter anyways. I wanted my children to know that Harry was one of us," Helena told him. Severus nodded.

"I shall go and bring them," Narcissa said softly. Lucius had started to rearrange the sparse furnishing in the room. Soon a circle of black couches sat in the centre of the room. Severus had just settled down when the children came in and to his shock the five claimed a couch to themselves Harry sitting between Astoria and Draco. Kaiden sitting next to Draco and Daphne next to Astoria leaving Harry right in the middle. A clear sign that the children were claiming Harry as one of their own.

"It's time you all knew why we are down here. I presume by your show of friendship and solidarity that Harry has told you of Albus's strange behaviour?" Severus began. They all nodded. "Excellent. Let me begin by clarifying that some truths are going to come to light in this room that very few outside of it are aware of at all. Thus your description will be needed when you speak of these things outside. Do you all understand."

"Yes sir," the children all said together nodding solemnly at him.

"Since we was six years old Lily and I had been best friends. That friendship followed us into Hogwarts were even though we were in rival houses we were still close friends. Due to some extenuating situations Lily had only made one good friend in her own house and since Mary Lovegood, well lets just say Luna has a lot of her grandmother in her," Severus stated wryly.

"Both Lily and Mary began to hang out with me, Narcissa and a few of our other friends," Helena elaborated before Severus could continued. "Since she and Severus were close friends Slytherin house took to making her an honorary snake."

"Why led to her further isolation from her own house. Though Lily did become close to a few other girls from other houses Alice Longbottom, before she became Alice Longbottom that is, as well as Delilah Clearwater from Ravenclaw. Alice was from Hufflepuff. So Lily wasn't a pariah to the whole school, she was quite popular. It was simply that Gryffindor assumed that we, the Slytherins, were corrupting her," Helena went on in a hissed annoyed voice.

"He doesn't need to know the rest of that story Helena, it doesn't do to disparage the dead," Severus told her gently placing his hand against the woman's arm stilling her and preventing her from going on about how Potter and his gang had made it their mission to separate Lily and Severus from day one. Lucius was both annoyed and yet pleased that Severus didn't want Harry to know all the truth about James. For now he'd let sleeping dogs lie, but when Harry was old her would know what his father and their friends had done. Lucius vowed silently.

"It wasn't until Lily turned fourteen that she began to notice that she wasn't just like every other witch. She began to have dreams that would later come true. Lily was a dreamwalker. She would see into the future through her dreams. She wasn't a true seer and couldn't grasp Divination to save her life. Try as she might with that class. She still gave up after her OWLs. When she was sixteen Lily saw a future that terrified her," Severus began to explain.

"It was during our History of Magic class, which yes was as boring then as it is today. The same ghost teaches it still," Severus said wryly. Lily had fallen asleep next to me while I took notes for our group that day. She woke up startled and pale about half an hour into class. By that point we'd learned how to charm her journal so we could write without anyone else seeing. She grabbed it and started to write furiously. I was rather confused by this, because Lily didn't madly feel the need to write in her journal half way through class rather then sleep."

"When she handed the journal over," Severus began and paused. He hesitated before slowly removing the journals from his pocket and laying them on the table that was in the centre of the couches. He took the one Harry had shown him earlier. Drawing in a shaky breath he spoke again.

"I had thought she'd destroyed these pages. She told me she had," Severus whispered. His hand splayed across the worn leather. He drew in another shaky breath before he opened it to the page that had first been blank. "This is what she showed me that day."

Without another word he handed the book over to Lucius. Lucius took it. He'd never read the exact words, but Severus had told him and Narcissa that night via a critic letter. It had taken Helena nearly all night after supper to clam both of them down. She'd told Severus to contact him and Lucius would never forget receiving that letter. It had come a day after his engagement party. Narcissa had been dining with the Malfoy family that morning when the owl came.

He looked down at the exact words and felt the same blood chilling fear now as he had then.

* * *

November 19, 1976

* * *

 _Hidden behind glass, like shards of a broken mirror._

 _The memories dance, like lightning in the wind._

 _Flashing on a scene, to brief to comprehend._

 _To dark to fully see, yet seen it is._

 _Standing alone in a room, surrounded by darkness._

 _A lone man, like the very shadow of the night._

 _A tower in the storm, strong and free._

 _Awash with tears, the pale blue waters on the black ocean depths._

 _The wind stirring, calling a name softly._

 _Reverberating across the landscape, like thunder._

 _Raindrops falling, until the world is soak._

 _Yet still alone he stands, tall and proud, waiting._

 _Lightning flashes and another appears._

 _Standing like a flame of reckoning in bright colours._

 _Too old to be young, to young to be old. Timeless in age._

 _Come to judge._

 _Yet he will not know, that the words which he speaks._

 _Are but a part of all that is known._

 _For standing there in the rain,_

 _History will be made._

 _For it is not the infant who cries, so long away._

 _But the man who's tears stain the ground at his feet._

 _Who holds the key._


End file.
